Waluigi
Waluigi is the brother of Wario. He is usually found in the Mario sport games, such as Mario Tennis and Mario Kart. He was never found in original Mario games, such as Super Mario 64. He is tall and wears purple. Like Wario he is Luigi's Aarch rival. In MUGEN, he is created by Warioman, J.NEWMAN, and MGSSJ2. Ivan Luiz also made a Waluigi, which uses a Waluigi sprite made by Warner and is an edit to Warioman's version. Warioman's Waluigi This is the only good Waluigi. He is a 6 buttoned character, has 3 hypers the Waluigi Assault, the Ultra Hammer and the Whirluigi, He also can summon Bob-ombs. His sprites were made by No body the dragon and he's pretty underpowered. Warioman also made another Waluigi called NES Waluigi With custom SMB2 Style sprites but it's hard to find. Ivan Luiz's Waluigi Ivan Luiz Waluigi is an edit of Warioman's Waluigi. The sprites are of a more reasonable size, and thus the pixels didn't need to be doubled in size through the .cns file unlike Warioman's version, but has poorly animated sprites. Its character idle sprite came from Warner El Toxchic's sprite artwork of Waluigi. The rest of the sprites were edited off Warner's sprite and other were poorly drawn by Ivan himself. SMB3 Waluigi This Waluigi has sprites styled as he's in SMB3, its plays just like NES Mario, just jumps and grows. NES Waluigi This Waluigi has custom sprites styled in NES form, just like SMB3 Waluigi, its a swap of NES Mario. Warioman's version is not a Spriteswap and unlike the other NES Waluigi's this one has more moves aswell as hurt and dieing sprites. However this character is VERY hard to find and has only been seen in one video. Bigshowoffall's Waluigi This version of Waluigi has custom sprites Super Star Saga styled, has a easy AI but no specials or hypers. SSBR2's Waluigi This version of Waluigi happens to be the WORST of all the versions of Waluigi in this section. No specials or hypers, has poorly animated sprites, and just has plain weak attacks and missing an animation whenever he's dizzy. But also has an easy AI to face against. SSBR2 also made Wario but it is just the same as Waluigi however the site he was on is shut down. The WaluigiKing's Super Waluigi All this version of Waluigi is just a sound swap of a tall scaled version of Shinryoga's Mario It contains sounds from Brawl, Mario Party 7 & 9 and Mario Kart Wii. TheWaluigiKing stated that he will give the edit more intros and helpers. This Waluigi is the only decent Waluigi other than Warioman's and Mr IBZS' versions. Mr IBZS' version This Waluigi was made by Mr IBZS with help from Yagoshi and happens to be one of the best Waluigi's out there. He has two hypers, more intros and win poses than Warioman's version and 3 extra palettes. Videos thumb|left Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:AntiheroesCategory:Edited Characters Category: Males Category:Humans